Psychotic Nightmare
by TheHomestuckKeybladeMaster101
Summary: Jordan Rivers is supposedly your typical Hogwarts student. Really smart. Wonderful girlfriend. And two "siblings" that will stand by him through thick and thin. Just a regular guy, right? Wrong. Because Jordan is insane. And the other half of his personality is Psycosis, the lord of insanity and chaos. And his insanity, is ruining his life. (Rated T for mild torture scenes)
1. Nightmares and Darkness

**Hiya guys! Here's my second fic for y'all, that I hope you really like :D**

**It's based off mine and my friend's (J4D3H4RL3YG0DT13R) roleplay characters, and I really wanted to make this fic, so enjoy!**

* * *

Darkness.

All the nightmares start in darkness.

Honestly, the darkness is what's the most terrifying part. Not knowing when it's gonna happen, or how long it's gonna take. He's counted the seconds every time, and it's always different. Although he keeps counting, desperate to find some pattern. Even though, it's utterly impossible.

Seconds pass. Then minutes. Then what seems like hours.

And then it starts.

A sudden shock of searing electricity pulsed through his body, making him scream out in pain. His whole body started to convulse, twitching and jumping at random times, as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block it all out.

Sadly, it didn't work.

All he heard was the sound of his own screaming over the hum of the electric table he was currently strapped to. The pain started to worsen, and worsen as black spots edged his vision...

* * *

"JORDAN, WAKE UP!"

Jordan Rivers jolted awake with a gasp, looking up at the pale face of a familiar redhead, looking down at him, her big blue eyes filled with concern.

"What... what happened...?" he asked, slowly sitting up in bed with a wince.

"You were having the nightmare again... about the asylum..." she answered quitely, grabbing his hand. Jordan tried to calm his breathing down. It never stopped. It was relentless. All the reoccuring nightmares from when he was trapped inside an asylum for over a week kept tormenting him, never wanting to let up even one bit. It was exhausting.

"Thanks... for waking me up again, Faith..." he said with a sigh, rubbing his forehead. Faith smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"Of course, it's what I'm here for." With that, she slid out of bed, letting go of his hand. "Now come on, we should probably go get some breakfast before it's too late."

He nodded, sliding out the opposite side, and picking up the Slytherin robes he left on the floor the night before. Looking over at Faith, he saw her tie up her curly red hair into a ponytail, before yawning into her hand, and straightening the orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt that she always wore to bed.

"So... any nightmares after you came in here...?" he asked, pulling his shoes on.

"Nope. Not one. Thanks to you," Faith answered with a grin. Jordan returned the smile, stretching slightly.

"Alright. You should probably go get dressed. I'll meet you in the Great Hall, kay?"

"Okay," she said, opening the door and starting to slip out. "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"Love you too, Wise Girl."

And with that, Faith disappeared down the hallway. Jordan ran his hand through his hair, and sat back down on his bed shakily, before hiding his head in his hands. When would these nightmares ever stop? They probably would never stop. Ever. So long as he lived. With another long sigh, he stood back up, grabbed his wand, and headed out of his room, shutting the door behind him.


	2. Non-Stop Worrying

Faith sat at a table in the Great Hall, her mind spinning with thoughts. She knew Jordan had been having episodes of those terrible nightmares, but it was starting to bother her more. He could never get any sleep at all, and he'd been mumbling to himself a lot more often lately. And that, _specifically_ was troubling because of who she thought was taking over…

"Hey, Faithy!" A cheerful voice of someone sliding in next to her roused her from her thoughts, and her frown immediately turned to a grin.

"Hullo, Miles," Faith responded, turning to face the dark-haired, glasses-wearing seventh year that she considered to be a brother.

"What's up?" he asked nonchalantly, taking out a jar of Nutella from goodness knows where.

"Oh nothing much... " she mumbled distantly, twirling a lock of her red and white hair mindlessly. Miles frowned, sticking the spoon in his mouth and then pulling it out slowly, as if to get every drop of Nutella in his mouth.

"Really? Well, you don't look fine, that's for sure…" He trailed off for a second, before his eyes went wide. "Are you having nightmares again?!"

"No! No, no… well, yes, actually, but I'm fine. It's… it's Jordan I'm worried about…" she said with a sigh, leaning her head on her fist. His very worried and concerned expression faded back into a frown as he took another spoonful from the jar and stuck it in his mouth.

"And why's that?"

"Well, he-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Jordan plopped down in front of them with a sigh, ignoring the whispering going on from the students behind them. Let's just say, that it's very rare to see a Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff sit together at the same table.

"Hey, guys…" Jordan yawned, running a hand through his already messy black hair, his bright green eyes faded to a duller color due to exhaustion.

Faith passed him a smile, and Miles did the same, both not quite sure exactly what to say.

"Hi, Jordan," Faith finally said, breaking the slightly awkward silence. Miles glared jokingly at Jordan, pointing his spoon at him, and nodding.

"Nutella stealer."

All three of them laughed at that, including Jordan, who hadn't really laughed at all in weeks.

"So, what are you two doing after classes today?" Miles asked, looking down at the sweet confection that was packaged in a jar. Jordan shrugged.

"I dunno… hang out, read a book together… maybe go to our spot…" he said, twirling his wand on the table. Faith looked up at him with a concerned frown.

"Sorry to change the subject, but Jordan, you should probably go get something to eat… you haven't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday."

Jordan gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm not hungry. I don't want to eat. We already went through this, Faith."

She put her hands up in surrender, her eyes wide. "Okay, okay, alright, Mr. Grumpy Pants." Jordan smiled slightly at that, rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry, Wise Girl… I'm just really tired…"

"Yeah, we can all tell," Miles mumbled in response. Jordan shot him a glare, his eyes glowing a slight purple.

_"__Shut up, Miles."_ Faith laughed nervously, standing up.

"You know, classes are going to start soon, we should probably go…"

Jordan and Miles both stood up slowly, Miles still stuffing his face and Jordan still glaring at him intently. Faith grabbed Jordan's arm, and started down the hallway, pulling him away from Miles, who was going the opposite direction. Once they were far enough down the hallway, she stopped, stood in front of him for a second, her eyes narrow slits, and then slapped him right across the face. The purple disappeared from his eyes instantly, as a hand flew up to the side of his face, which was now a bright red.

"OW! What the heck was that for?!"

Faith continued glaring at him. _"Purple. Eyes." _

Jordan instantly shut his mouth, swallowing hard, before looking at the ground and mumbling a "Sorry…" She just sighed, taking his hand, a soft expression coming over her face.

"You've just got to be careful, alright? We don't want you-know-who taking over."

"Alright…" Jordan said quietly, nodding. Faith smiled, and then started tugging him down the corridor to their first class.

* * *

**So, chapter two! We're beginning to see a little bit of Jordan's insanity coming out... hmmmm... DUN. DUN. DUUUUUUUNN. **

**Okay, I'm a weirdo, ignore me.**

**~Raven**


	3. Painful Memories

After classes had ended for the day, Jordan went back to his room, and faceplanted on his bed, sighing heavily into his pillows. Keeping his sanity during the day was a lot more difficult than it sounds. Listening to a constant little whisper in the back of your head while trying to focus on school was a little difficult, okay?

_Maybe I could get a little bit of sleep in..._ he thought to himself, rolling over onto his side. Slowly, his eyes drooped shut, and he fell into a sleep. Which was a horrible decision on his part.

* * *

_He was in a room with white walls, and a heavy door at one end. Machines and different types of equipment were everywhere. He was hooked up to a heart and brain monitor, and he was strapped down to a table by leather straps that were pulled tight around his wrists. A young woman in a lab coat, with a clipboard in hand was standing by one of the machines, holding a recorder in one hand._

_"Beginning tests. Subject 225, Jordan Rivers. Insanity level concluded to be high, according to recent tests. A victim of schizophrenia, multiple personality disorder. Will now begin testing brain activity."_

_Jordan started to panic, knowing what would happen. He tugged at the straps helplessly, terror present in his eyes. "No, please, don't... I'm begging you! Please!"_

_"Starting at 10." The woman turned a knob, and pulled down a lever, causing the table to hum to life._

_He screamed as electric currents pulsed through his body, making him shake violently on the table to which he was held. The electricity stopped, and the woman turned the knob again._

_"20."_

_Jordan screeched again, as the power was turned up, and he felt himself losing control over his own body movement. It stopped once more._

_"30."_

_More pain._

_"40."_

_More agony._

_"50."_

_More pieces of sanity flaking off, and becoming lost._

_"60."_

_More hope escaping him._

_"70."_

_Jared won't come for me..._

_"80."_

_Faith doesn't care..._

_"90."_

_I'm going to be imprisoned here forever..._

_"100."_

_Jordan screamed at the top of his lungs, blood starting to gurgle out of his mouth and out of the sides, dribbling down the side of his face. He couldn't take it anymore. He desperately wished it would stop. Desperately hoped he could hold on to just a sliver of sanity... so that he wouldn't hurt anyone..._

_And then it stopped._

_"Subject seems to be showing high brain activity, even while under extreme amounts of physical stress, and pain. Due to the pain, he seems to be becoming more and more drawn to his insanity than his sanity. This proves that a lot of pain can put him on edge. I have come to make the hypothesis that emotional trauma would have the same effect. This concludes my notes for the time being."_

_The woman clicked a button on her recorder, and the recording had stopped. Multiple men came inside and unstrapped Jordan, sliding him off the bed, and holding him down. Jordan didn't even try to struggle. He was too weak... he could barely move... the pain was too much..._

_After a long walk down the confusing hallways of the asylum, he was thrown back into his sterile white cell. His prison._

_And then, he fell onto his stiff bed, and began to sob._

* * *

Jordan awakened with a sob, tears streaming down his face. That memory... it was too much... it was so painful...

His time in the asylum (only about a week and a half, mind you) had broken him. Traumatized him. It broke him in places even he couldn't reach in to fix. His sanity had flaked away. His hope had been stolen.

He had even began to think that he'd forever be imprisoned in there. He thought that he'd never see Faith again. Her beautiful, peaceful face when she woke up next to him in the mornings after a nightmare. He'd never have to put up with his brother, Jared, being a complete idiot. He'd never see Tabby, his little sister, and he'd never be able to protect her from boys and making the wrong decisions.

He honestly thought, that he'd never see his family again.

Jordan sighed, wiping away the tears that had fallen down his face in streams.

It was over now. He was safe. He'd never have to look at an asylum wall ever again.

And taking a deep breath, he fell asleep again, hanging onto that thought. That hope.

No nightmares haunted his sleep after that.

* * *

**Mwahahahahaha, torturous memories are the best :)**

**More coming soon.**

**~Raven**


	4. False Hopes

"So, I was thinking that maybe we could go into town today. I still need to get Tabby a birthday present."

Jordan sighed, looking up at his "brother," Jared. "Do I really have to go with you? You know I don't like going there..."

"Come on Jordan, it's not like the asylum is going to find you again."

_"You don't know that." _

Jared rolled his eyes. "You are literally the most pessimistic person I have ever met."

"I know I am. You have told me before. _Multiple times." _

"Whatever. Why don't you just try? There is a 99.99 percent chance that nothing's going to happen," he argued, crossing his arms. Jordan brushed a piece of his hair out of his face, biting his lower lip, and pulled his legs up onto the bed to sit in a cross-legged position.

"I don't believe you. But fine. I'll go."

"_Thank you."_ Jared replied, standing up. He just rolled his eyes once again, also standing up.

"Let's just go, find Tabby's present, and then leave, okay?"

"Okay. Fine. Whatever you want, lil bro."

Jordan smiled at that, walking over to his door and walking out, Jared right behind him.

* * *

They had been out for longer than Jordan had liked. Every new place the brothers went, caused a new knot to form in his stomach. All he could really do, was hide in his hoodie, and try to look unnoticeable. A few people had given him weird looks as they passed by. Jordan could only hope that those people weren't in the movie theater the first time he was taken away against his will. After a while, his uneasiness grew unbearable. He quickened his pace for a few steps, tugging on Jared's shirt.

"J-Jared…?"

Jared stopped walking, and turned to face him. " What is it, Jordan?"

"Can we take the train back to Hogwarts now…? I've got a really bad feeling…" he answered looking around him nervously. Jared sighed.

"Alright. I'll just… come back tomorrow…" Jared decided, "Let's go home."

The two of them started walking out of the store they were in, and headed out into the busy streets. When Jordan looked up, he caught sight of an old, ramshackled building all the way at the very end of the road. He shivered, ducking his head, and following Jared. That building… he knew it all too well… The Saarne Institute… The asylum where he had been held captive against his will. Where he had been told over and over again that he was undoubtedly, terrifyingly insane. By doctors, security guards… even other patients had been afraid of him. The memories that came to mind made his skin crawl, and he quickened his pace, even more eager to get home. But when he looked up again, he saw that Jared had disappeared into the crowd in front of him. His heart skipped a beat, and he turned around frantically.

"Jared?! Jared, where are you?!" he cried desperately.

And that was when he saw the two men approaching him.

Jordan panicked, and took off at a run.

* * *

Jared trusted his little brother. So that's why when he said it was time to go, he knew that it was time to go.

So, he started walking to the train station, keeping a close eye on Jordan the entire time. Suddenly, he felt the panic building up in him for some reason as well. Looking behind him again, he saw Jordan still behind him, his hands in his pockets, and his hood over his head. Sighing in relief, he continued forward.

A few minutes later, they were nearing the train station, and Jared felt a small smile creep onto his face.

"Jordan, we're almost to the train station. Then, we can go home, and just-" but when he turned around to face him, he wasn't there. Immediately he was filled with panic.

"Jordan?! Jordan, where are you?!" he yelled, pushing through the crowd, and searching frantically for his little brother.

And then he saw him. Running away from two men dressed in white security guard uniforms. His eyes widened as he realized what was going on.

"Crap…"

And then he started to run after him.

* * *

**Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa.**

**Good cheese, I'm evil xD Anyways, yus, some torture and insanity stuff coming up soon, I hope y'all are prepared for some massive trolly stuff goin on, cuz I'm bringin it. Massive troll for hire peeples. Ba-baam! **

**Okay, I'll stop. **

**Carry on.**

**~Raven**


	5. Imprisoned Once Again

Jordan ran as fast as his legs would carry him. His heart was racing a hundred miles per hour as he dodged through crowds of people, zigzagging through the streets, hoping that he could get the asylum people off his trail that way. When he finally thought he'd make it out, and that he lost them, someone grabbed his arm and dragged him into an alleyway. Immediately, Jordan started trying to pull away, kicking at the person who was dragging him out of public eye.

"_Let me go! Let me go, you-_"

"Shut up, Jordan and listen to me."

He let out an audible sigh of relief. Jared. His big brother gripped his shoulders, and then pulled him into a protective hug. Jordan squeezed him back, visibly trembling.

"H-how did they find me…?" he whispered shakily, burying his head in Jared's shoulder. Jared just sighed, hugging him tighter.

"I don't know bud, but I'm not going to let them take you away. I don't want you to go through that again."

"I-I don't wanna go through it again either…"

"And you won't. Let's just get home and-"

"Hey! You two!"

The brothers both let go of each other, and looked up, startled. As soon as one of the security people appeared in the entrance to the alleyway, a glare came on Jared's face, as he pushed Jordan behind him. "May I help you, sir?" he asked curtly, with a stiff, angry tone. The man pointed at Jordan, who immediately shrunk down behind Jared, still trembling with fear.

"That kid… is property of the Saarne Institute. He escaped months ago, and he's a dangerous... _psychopathic_ person that should not be permitted to live outside of the asylum walls."

Jordan felt tears slowly drip down his cheeks. He knew that the man was right, but it hurt to hear it be said out loud. It wasn't his fault that he was this way. There was a day… a day where he wasn't insane. Where he was a somewhat normal kid, despite a crapload of family problems. But a few months ago that was all stolen from him… and those evil people stole his sanity.

"_This kid is not anyone's property,_" Jared spit at the man, practically seething with anger. "This is my little brother, and he is perfectly normal, and he is coming home with me. End of story."

The man just snorted and rolled his eyes. "Guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way."

Strong hands gripped Jordan's arms from behind, and yanked him backwards. He let out a shrill scream, trying to pull away as two security guards pulled him towards a truck at the other end of the back street. Jared's eyes widened, and he immediately tried to run forward, only to be held back by the guard behind him.

"_Jordan!_" he yelled, desperately throwing punches in random directions to get free. More tears streamed down Jordan's face as he too struggled against his captors.

"_Jared!_" Jordan wailed, flailing helplessly. Jared's actions also became more desperate as he screamed at the security guards to let his brother go.

As the shoved Jordan's arms into a straight-jacket he just looked ahead down the alley, his yelling stopped and replaced with silent sobs.

"J-Jared… don't let them take me again…" he whispered hoarsely. But before he could say anything else, Jordan was thrown into the back of the truck like a lifeless doll, and was locked back there, leaving Jared standing in the alleyway with hot tears running down his face.

* * *

Tabetha Garder sat alone in her room, turning over the charm of a necklace that hung around her neck while reading a book. The past couple of weeks had been crazy, and it was really nice to finally just sit down and read for once, which was a very rare occasion. She sighed slightly, sinking into the pillows as she turned another page. Her birthday was coming up soon, and to be completely honest, she wasn't really looking forward to it. All that attention… and it was practically _tradition _for Jared to embarrass her in front of everyone…

All of the sudden, her door burst open, startling her and making her jump. Looking up, she saw her brother standing in the doorway, his eyes red and a frantic look on his face.

"T-Tabby… it's… Jordan…"

She frowned, closing her book and setting it down on her bed. "What about him?"

"He… he and I went into town today…" he panted, putting his hands on his knees. "And the asylum people found him… they took him again…"

Tabby's eyes widened, and she gasped slightly, her throat tightening. "Y-you can't be serious…"

"I'm afraid I am…" Jared said quietly, tears stinging at the backs of his eyes.

"No… he can't… they wouldn't have…" she stuttered, completely shocked.

"But they did…"

Tabby jumped off her bed suddenly, half out of panic. "How did they find him?! What were you two doing over there?!"

"We weren't _doing _anything! Just looking around at the stores and messing around, that's it! We didn't even do anything to draw attention to ourselves!"

She sighed, running a shaky hand through her hair as she began to pace the room. Her thoughts were racing so fast, it was hard to concentrate. Her brother was again trapped inside an asylum. When he didn't even belong there. And what was worse, was that she knew what had happened to him the first time… and she knew it was going to happen to him all over again.

"_It's going to all happen to him again!_" she cried. "The shock therapy, the tests, being stuck in a building with other people who are actually _insane!_"

"I know, Tabby-"

"What about his PTSD? It's going to get worse, and that's just going to chip away at his sanity even more until Psycosis once again regains control! After that…" she sighed, sitting back down on her bed again. "After that, there's _nothing _we can do…" Tabby buried her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking slightly. Jared sighed, sitting down next to her and sliding an arm around her shoulders.

"It's going to be alright, Tabby-cat. We'll get Jordan out of there just like we did last time… _I promise._"

She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly as tears trickled out of her eyes. "You promise…?"

"Yes, I do. Plus, Jordan is tough… he'll be able to handle it just like he handled it the first time…"

Tabby nodded, but she honestly didn't believe him. She'd seen a broken Jordan before. She'd seen him while he was too weak to keep up his strong facade. During times where he was too tired to try and be strong anymore. And she knew that just talking about the asylum brought back things that he didn't want to talk about. But he was about to relive the whole thing a second time. And this time, it wasn't guaranteed that they'd actually get him out again. Their security was most likely double what it was before, and the cells were probably a lot more secure. Their situation seemed impossible.

Jordan was on his own.

* * *

**Heheheheheheheh :)**

**Anyways, most of the next chapter will most likely take place in the asylum, and just... Jordan slowly but surely starting the deep downspiral into insanity ^.^ So yeah, stay tuned my friends!**

**~Raven**


	6. The Saarne Institute

The cell that they had pushed Jordan into was completely white, and had barely anything in it. There was a bed, a toilet, and one dresser. The single window in the room was barred and looked out over the street at people walking below. The straight-jacket had been removed, which was a huge relief, and he was sitting on the bed, looking out the window. His eyes were still a bright red from crying as he watched the people walk by down below, a few tears streaming out of his eyes every now and then. Here we was, a prisoner in a mental institute once again. They hadn't begun running tests on him yet, but he knew that they would be soon… very soon… And that knowledge caused a fear to grow inside his stomach like a deadly bacteria… just waiting to eat him alive.

A large creaking sound echoed throughout the room as the door to his cell unlocked and opened. Jordan looked up slowly to see a man that was most likely in his mid to late twenties dressed in a white lab coat enter, a clipboard stuck under his arms. He offered a smile, but it was lacking warmth.

"Ah, Mr. Rivers. Nice to have you back with us."

Jordan ignored him, turning back around and staring out the window once again. The man shut the door behind him, and then stepped further into the room with a curious expression on his face. "What are you looking for?"

"A reason to live." Jordan mumbled, still not facing the doctor. "And I found one."

"Oh?"

"The fact that my family is still out there, and is probably missing me."

The doctor smirked, walking to his side of the room, and standing in front of the window, which forced Jordan to look at him. "What family, Jordan? You have none."

"Yeah, that's exactly what you want me to believe, but I know it's not true. My brother and little sister are probably worried sick. Along with my girlfriend. Who I might never see again."

"That could be for the best."

Jordan crossed his arms, and glared up at the doctor. "That's exactly what my old doctor told me last time. Come to find out, my girlfriend had been having nightmares about not ever seeing me again and that my brother had been an emotional trainwreck the entire time. So yeah, _I'm sure it's for the best._"

"Oh, they'll be over it. Plus, we're just trying to help you."

Suddenly, a rush of hot anger burned through his bones as he stood up. "_You're trying to help me? By putting me through shock therapy multiple times a day, and forcing me to stay locked up in here, and giving me Post Traumatic Stress Disorder? _Yeah, okay. I believe you."

He just rolled his eyes. "The tests and pain we put you through now are meant to help in the long run."

"_Well it's not working! You're just making my insanity worse!_" Jordan yelled, his eyes glowing a dark purple. "And you're only doing yourself and this whole asylum a disservice. Once you push me past the breaking point, and my other personality takes over, he will kill and destroy everyone and everything in here. _Including you._"

"I doubt that will happen. We have contained you quite well in the past, it will be no different now," the doctor said, pushing Jordan aside and walking back towards the door. "I was going to give you a day, but I've changed my mind. Testing will start for you in thirty minutes." And then the door opened before slamming shut again. Jordan stood there for a second, the purple still pulsing in his eyes before he fell back down onto the bed, sobbing into his hands. He was never getting out of here.

* * *

The doctor was back a half hour later, just like he'd said. Jordan was forced down the hallway by a security guard, one that he recognized as being the man that had held Jared back after he was taken from him in the alleyway, before they had made it to another bare room with a table and machines inside. He felt tears gathering behind his eyelids, so he stared at the ground, not wanting the doctors to see him cry.

"Alright, kid, let's just get you up there," the guard said, hoisting Jordan up onto the table. Jordan immediately started to struggle, trying to prevent him from strapping his arms and legs down. It took four security guards to pin him down, and a fifth to strap his arms and legs down. By now, he didn't care who saw as he cried silently, watching the doctor walk over to the machine connected to the table and turn on his recorder.

"Beginning tests. Patient 225, Jordan Rivers. Insanity level concluded to be high according to several tests run in the past. Has been diagnosed with schizophrenia, multiple personality disorder. Will now begin testing brain activity."

Jordan squeezed his eyes shut. It was the same exact words that his old doctor had spoken to him when he was here the last time. He knew what was coming next.

"Starting at 10."

And then the table buzzed to life.

He let out a scream as electricity was pulsed into his body. Every inch of his body already stung immensely. Jordan couldn't help but wonder how much worse it could get. The electric table was only set to 10.

After the electricity had stopped, the man paused to look at something on a computer screen, before raising the recorder to his mouth.

"Patient's brain waves are already spiking. Raising to 20." The doctor bent over and twisted the knob so that it pointed to the number 20 before throwing the lever. Jordan screamed once again, and he pulled at the leather straps around his wrists, trying desperately to free himself. But nothing worked. The table stopped again.

"His brain waves are continuing to spike, though even higher than last time. The patient seems to already to be under a lot of physical stress. I am interested in what will happen when the power is turned up further. Raising to 30."

As the frequency level continued to rise, Jordan felt like the electricity was going to kill him. It was so strong, that he thought that it was going to be the end. But in the back of his mind, he knew that it wasn't true. The doctors weren't going to kill him. That would technically be murder. Unless they covered it up somehow by claiming it was a machine malfunction. Honestly, Jordan wouldn't put it beneath them. It sounds like something they would do. And finally, after several long and grueling minutes of being shocked _over and over again,_ it stopped, and the doctor was done. Jordan sighed in relief and didn't even struggle as the security guards unstrapped him and hauled him off the table. He was set upright in front of the doctor, before one of the guards finally said something.

"Should we take him back to the cell, Doctor Jensen?"

"Yes, yes, take him back. I have other things planned for him later on. We should just give him time to recover for now."

The security guard said something Jordan didn't quite process before he was pushed out of the room, and back down the hallway towards his cell. Once his guards had thrown him back into his cell, Jordan sat on his bed for a second, as if in a daze. His whole body ached and was still twitching relentlessly. But his mind was focused on something else. He wondered if he would ever see his family again. He wondered if anyone would come after him. He wondered if he would ever eat blue french toast with Jared on Saturday mornings again, or if he and Tabby would ever have another pillow fight, or if he would ever be able to take Faith out on a walk in the rain only to find himself kissing her because he just couldn't help himself.

And although he wanted desperately to believe that he would.

Deep down, he knew that it was likely that he would never do any of those things again.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update. I finished the chapter a while ago, but I never got the chance to get on fanfic to update, but here it is now :D**

**Anyways, so yes, more torturous things to come which involve syringes and tests and crying and feels and, mwahahahahahahahahaha.**

**Ah, being a troll and making my characters suffer is like a breath of fresh air xD Well, until the next update, lovelies ^.^**

**~Raven**


End file.
